Livin' On A Prayer
by DisturbingVision
Summary: Holding their boy Killian came to stand in the doorway of their room looking at the woman he loved working so hard. The purple bags under her eyes hurt him to see and the way she began to shake quietly broke his heart. Moving to lay behind her their small boy between them he stroked her back in comfort, "It's alright Emma," he whispered.


AN: My second CS fic that I'm not too sure about but hey, I was inspired but I don't think it came out well.

* * *

"I'm sorry Killian, but with the union on strike there's nothing we can do," Captain Silver apologized patting his best dock worker on the shoulder with a sad smile. Watching the Captain walk away Killian kicks at the ground in frustration. _Damn union…_ he grumbles crushing the last hundred dollars he'd have for a while in his hand watching as the people he knew picket and chant hoping for publicity and the raises they need, but to him work is work he had a family to support afterall.

With nothing left at the harbor he walked the five miles home to the rundown apartments he and his girlfriend shared along with their six month old son. God how was he going to explain to her what was happening? Each step was harder than the last knowing that this would mean Emma picking up more shifts at the dinner. Scratching at his stubble Killian continued through the hustle and bustle around him as the other people around went on with their days. How many he wondered, were in the same situation as he?

By the time he got home the sun had set and the february chill was biting at his nose and ears turning them redder than cupid's arrows. Climbing the three flights of stairs of the building he came to the apartment keys in hand. Not wanting to face those eyes he rested his head against the door knowing she wouldn't be expecting him home already from the job. Sighing he placed the key in the lock and let himself in.

Entering the small one bedroom apartment Killian closed the door taking note of the stillness of the home, "Emma!" he called out taking off his jacket and laying it down on the mouse chewed couch looking around for the blonde woman.

"Killian?" she called from the bedroom, "What are you doing home so early?" she came out from the direction of their room wiping her hands on the red apron she wore having never changed since coming home at six that afternoon.

Looking into her eyes he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her since the union was on strike they were letting some people go, he couldn't tell her how he only had one hundred dollars for the rest of the few days it would last if even that. In that moment he felt so ashamed and angry.

Seeing the distress her boyfriend was in Emma came closer bringing him into an embrace which he melted into his head resting in the crook of her neck. Taking a deep breath he hugged her tighter as if she were a dream that would disappear, "They let me go I-" he couldn't finish it. He couldn't tell her.

Understanding more than most the blonde rubbed his back in comfort, "It's alright," she breathed just happy to be in his arms, "I can pick up more shifts and you can find another job. It's not the end of the world." the sureness in her voice gave him hope, but hope could only go a long way to put food on the table.

Pulling back from her the two looked into each other's eyes. Bringing up a thumb to graze his love's cheek Killian gave a small smile seeing that spark in his love's eye. She was so strong, and he loved her more for it. Leaning in the two kissed softly falling into the warmth they gave each other, "Henry's asleep," she whispered and he smiled leading her over to the couch. Laying her down he climbed on top and resumed their makeout session.

Sometime well into the night after the two had gone to bed Emma's alarm went off signalling the start of a new day along with the wails of baby Henry coming from beside them. Groaning Killian got Henry so Emma could get ready and head out the door when needed. Kissing her two boys goodbye the blonde left for a shift that was sure to kill her.

Running out into the night her yellow outfit only stood out brighter contrasted by the red apron around her waist. Thankfully Granny's wasn't too far and she was able to slip in just before breakfast rush began. Clocking in she greeted the others with a false smile and cheery hello before pulling her pen and pad moving to her first customer of the morning. For the next few hours she took order after order, even skipping her lunch break, just to get more tips. On top of all that she wouldn't be leaving at her usual time that day. No as the day wore on and the customers came and went Emma was beginning to run herself ragged; mustard and ketchup stained her top, she'd accidentally burned herself with coffee, and some of the regulars had tried to cop a feel every now and then. By the time she was finished with the day it was eight pm and her sixteen hour shift was over.

Walking home was harder on her poor feet than she had expected it would. When she got home though all she wanted to do was sleep. Not even bothering to greet the two men in her life she simply went to bed flopping down onto the springy mattress she groaned. It had been a hard day and in a few hours she'd be repeating the process, but such was life.

Holding their boy Killian came to stand in the doorway of their room looking at the woman he loved working so hard. The purple bags under her eyes hurt him to see and the way she began to shake quietly broke his heart. Moving to lay behind her their small boy between them he stroked her back in comfort, "It's alright Emma," he whispered.

"No, it's not," the words came out choked and lost, "It's so hard, I just want to run."

"I know," he closed his eyes knowing exactly how she felt, "I know, but we have us right now. Us and Henry," he smiled as she rolled to face them. The small smile on her lips and glimmer of hope in her eyes gave him hope. Kissing her the three fell asleep knowing no matter what they'd always be enough for each other.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
